


It's just a cut, really

by malazuzu22



Series: Random short MadaTobi [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Madara's poor nerves, Takuma and Kawarama are little shits, Tobirama is insane, and he's going to drive Madara insane too, annoying younger brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malazuzu22/pseuds/malazuzu22
Summary: Tobirama has unconventional teaching methods. Madara has hard time putting up with those.For a tumblr prompt - It’s just a cut, really for MadaTobi and including their little brothers Haruma, Takuma, Itama and Kawarama





	It's just a cut, really

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of gods, someone prompted me to write about my OC's!!!
> 
> Enjoy! (:

 

Madara lifted his hand to rub his eyes tired from reading umpteenth mission report and sighed. Why was it him again who had to go through the literal mountains of scrolls all the time? Oh, yes, village security was his responsibility now that bleached bastard convinced Hashirama The esteemed hokage™ it would be a great idea to make the Uchiha their main police forces and therefore Madara the head of the department. As if he haven’t had enough responsibilities as it was being one of the council members and Hashirama’s advisors.

 

He sighed again, pushed the glasses he had to wear for reading up his nose to their rightful place and refocused on the scroll. The sooner he got rid of these the sooner he could go to onsen as he planned in the afternoon and relax for a change. Just as he started nodding off he was startled awake when the door to his office suddenly flew open and two protesting and whining teenagers were shoved inside.

‘Madara-sama, I’m so sorry to barge in like this but…’ Hikaku started apologizing when he was graced with an attempt for a heated glare ruined by the sleepiness. ‘What did they do this time?’ Madara waved his apologies off tiredly. ‘Nothing aniki, I swear! Hikaku-chan just keeps picking on us!’ Takuma blurted out before Hikaku had the opportunity to answer. Kawarama kept nodding so vehemently Madara had the impression he would twist his neck any second.

‘Yeah, because you two are always the definition of innocence, right. Now silence. Hikaku?’ Madara wasn’t really in his best mood to put up with his youngest brother’s shit. He was tired, hungry and utterly annoyed by his work and having to deal with yet another mischief those two managed was the least thing on his list at the moment.

 

‘I caught them trying to put out a fire in the village outskirts. Luckily all the casualties are just some burned vegetation, nothing serious this time. I reckon they are still trying to recreate those special explosive tags of Senju-sama.’ Hikaku explained and promptly clamped his palm around Takuma’s mouth to prevent him from spilling an endless stream of lies and excuses. Madara inclined his head in means of thanks. No way he was about to listen to those.

‘God dammit! I distinctly remember you were explicitly forbidden from making any more explosive tags after the last accident when you burned the training ground number three into ashes by Hashirama personally. The gall of you two is unbelievable!’ Madara thundered and bashed his fist into the table with such a force even Hikaku flinched and the two troublemakers made a step backwards.

 

‘Thank you, Hikaku. Good job on your part preventing yet another catastrophe. No doubt I’d listen to Hashirama’s ranting for next two weeks. Now if you could…’ Madara was suddenly interrupted when Hikaku laughed forcibly and rubbed the back of his neck.

‘That’s my job, Madara-sama. I’m sure you can handle the affair from here and those two will be punished justly and according to your wisest judgement. Now if you would excuse me, I have a patrol duty to finish. Have a nice day!’ Hikaku bowed swiftly and literally ran out of the door before Madara could order him to watch over Takuma and Kawarama, just as he was about to.

The door shut behind Hikaku with a bang and Madara groaned audibly. ‘What a coward.’ He grumbled under his breath. Takuma and Kawarama exchanged meaningful looks and started snickering. ‘Well aren’t you two a bit too cheerful about the fact that you’re such a menace no one wants to deal with you? And now it’s me again stuck with you. What did I do to deserve this…’ Madara rubbed at his temples where he felt the forming headache.

 

Since Tajiro denounced his position of the clan heir in favour of becoming a right hand and one of the advisors to the daimyo of the Land of Fire, all the responsibilities for the clan were passed onto second eldest of the five brothers, who, to his endless misery, happened to be Madara. Not that having an influence on the feudal lord wasn’t a great advantage for the clan and the whole village but most of the days Madara just kept cursing his fate.

He just wasn’t made for this job, his diplomatic skills were… On their poorer side, if you put it nicely. Not only he had to stay on good terms with Uchiha elders and also elders of the rest of the clans of Konoha, but to his never ending dismay his duties also included watching over his younger siblings. The twins together with Izuna were quite a handful before the forming of the village but since Takuma met and befriended Senju Kawarama, his life (and to an extend also lives of all the villagers) was turned into mayhem.

 

‘Aniki, we understand you are obviously too busy. Here’s the proposition. What about you pretended nothing happened and let us go? You could get rid of us in an instant.’ Takuma tried some of the charming tricks he learned from Izuna and grinned innocently. ‘Are you really under the impression this kind of manipulation will work on me?’ Madara asked flatly and Takuma deflated.

‘But Madara-kun! We really didn’t do anything wrong this time. Hikaku-chan is just paranoid!’ Kawarama pursed his lips in softer version of Hashirama’s infamous pout of all the pouts. ‘Out of you three it’s an easy choice whose version of the story I’m going to believe. What shall we do with you brats?’ Madara silenced him with a wave of his hand and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

‘Hashirama has his own business to tend to and Mito shouldn’t be disturbed by you two in her current state, she and the baby have to avoid any kind of stress. Touka is out of the village and sending you to Izuna would have zero effect…’ Madara enumerated all the people he could think of who could help him getting rid of the two rascals.

 

‘See? No one has time for us. It must be a fate!’ Takuma exclaimed. ‘Oh, no worries, little brother. Someone does.’ Madara grinned like a Cheshire cat. ‘You don’t mean…’ Kawarama blanched as he apparently guessed Madara’s intentions. ‘I most certainly do.’ Madara’s grin widened even more at the sheer terror painted on Takuma’s and Kawarama’s faces.

‘But… But he’s busy too! He has some lessons with Haruma and Itama right now!’ Kawarama tried weakly but to no avail as Madara already made his decision. ‘Then you shall join them and learn something useful for a change.’ Madara snarled and Kawarama’s mouth snapped shut. ‘Well, time’s running, let’s go.’ Madara clapped his hands and stood up to escort those two personally.

 

 

On their way to the Senju compound Madara mulled over the punishment those two would be subjected to. While Tobirama loved children and had almost angelic patience with them – something Madara couldn’t quite comprehend considering how short-tempered Tobirama usually was while dealing with him – disobedience was something intolerable for the white-haired Senju.

Last time Tobirama was the one to punish Kawarama and Takuma for their latest trouble (namely for putting petards into toilets in the Hyuuga compound and flooding them completely) he made them clean the whole mess and polish said toilets perfectly with toothbrushes. No wonder Takuma with Kawarama shuffled behind Madara with expressions of pure misery.

 

‘Hurry up a bit, I don’t have the whole day for this.’ Madara barked at the two teens and walked faster when he finally saw Tobirama’s home at the end of the street. Hashirama built it specifically secluded from the rest of the houses because Tobirama himself could be a bit dangerous when conducting his weird experiments. No one sane enough wanted to have him as a neighbour.

Madara appreciated that mainly when he was sneaking out of Tobirama’s house in wee hours of the morning after one of their nights spent together. No one had to know there was anything going on between them. They were fuck-buddies and that was it, it was no one’s business but their own.

It was neither here nor there that Madara realized quite a few weeks ago he was feeling more for the infuriating (and infuriatingly attractive) Senju but he didn’t want to be the one to bring the subject up and potentially ruin the fragile relationship they were having.

What if Tobirama didn’t want anything more? What if he even ended their agreement of bed-sharing? No, Madara couldn’t have that. If passionate sex and a few stolen tender kisses afterwards when Tobirama was all soft and cuddly was the only thing he would get, so be it. He wouldn’t lose even that.

 

He knocked at the all too familiar door and waited but no one came to open them. After second time without answer he decided to just go in. They were probably in the lab and didn’t hear them knocking. Madara was surprised to hear voices from the living room.

‘Senju. Why haven’t you opened the door for us?’ Madara grumbled en lieu of greetings. ‘Hello to you as well, Madara. I knew you would let yourself in anyway so why bother. Nice glasses by the way.’ Tobirama glanced over his shoulder at the Uchiha and smirked wryly while Madara stifled a shriek and shoved the glasses into his pocket with the lightning speed. Haruma and Itama waved from their spots in front of Tobirama.

‘I figure those two were caught again doing something forbidden and you took them here to have them off your back?’ Tobirama continued while Madara kept sputtering indignantly. ‘If you could take care of it? I’m a bit busy at the moment to babysit those rascals.’ Madara uttered.

‘Leave them with me. I’ll think of something. But you will have to repay that to me.’ Tobirama flashed a brief grin at him and Madara shivered. He knew that kind of grin. And he was pretty sure he wouldn’t particularly mind doing Tobirama any favour he would ask for. ‘Isn’t that a bit conniving? Well, whatever if you relieve me of this burden.’ Madara huffed in pretended annoyance.

‘Sit over there and don’t disturb. I’ll get to you in a bit.’ Tobirama gestured Takuma and Kawarama to the couch. ‘Alright, aniki.’ Kawarama mumbled and the two shuffled to their designed spot obediently with heads hung. ‘I shall be going then. They are your problem now.’ Madara, all too pleased, moved to the door. Tobirama only answered with an affirmative grunt.

 

‘So. Back to the subject. We were just about to start today’s lesson on healing stab wounds. Are you two ready?’ Tobirama slipped into his sensei suit. That spiked Madara’s interest so he turned around again in the doorway to watch for a moment. ‘Yes, Tobirama-san, we are ready to proceed.’ Haruma nodded seriously. He was always such a polite boy. Madara often pondered why some of his good manners couldn’t rub on his devil twin.

‘Alright. Once I do this you will only have limited time for healing. I won’t step in unless I deem it absolutely necessary. Let us begin.’ Tobirama reached for something that was lying on the floor that turned out to be one of his numerous swords. ‘ _What is he about to do with that katana?’_ Madara tilted his head curiously.

‘Aniki, you aren’t about to…?’ Kawarama’s eyes widened with fright and Tobirama immediately shushed him with a glare. What was the kid talking about? Madara realized it when it was a bit too late and Tobirama plunged the perfectly sharp tip of the sword into his stomach.

 

The Uchiha only heard Tobirama release a pained hiss and shocked gasps of Kawama and Takuma as the katana cut through skin and flesh and his body reacted on its own. He was kneeling by Tobirama’s side in a blink of an eye, eyes threatening to bulge out of his skull as he stared at the blood dripping around the hilt of the sword buried in the Senju’s belly.

‘Tobirama, what the fuck?! Why did you do that?! If you are suicidal you could have said, I’d kill you myself for coming up with such stupid ideas!’ Madara started yelling and waving his hands in rising panic. ‘It’s for educational purposes. They have to actually try the technique sooner than during the mission going wrong. Besides, I know what I’m doing, it’s just a cut, really.’ Tobirama gritted through his teeth, obviously in pain.

‘ _A cut?!_ There’s a fucking sword sticking out of your stomach! There’s blood everywhere! Are you insane? Educational purposes my ass, you are not allowed to stab yourself with a katana!’ Madara kept shouting. ‘Since when do you have any say in what I am or I am not allowed to do?’ Tobirama arched a brow and somehow managed to look unimpressed even with his face scrunched in a pained grimace.

‘Since I’m in love with you, you crazy dumbass!’ Madara blurted out in pure rage. Only when the silence reigned in the room his brain caught up on the words that just left his mouth and that they certainly weren’t alone. All four of their brothers were gaping at the two of them with various levels of shock while Tobirama blinked several times in disbelief. ‘Oh crap.’ Madara groaned and hid his bright red face behind his palms. As if that would lessen the sheer embarrassment.

 

Tobirama’s chuckle that turned into a coughing fit made him look up again. Shame be damned, his worry for Tobirama was bigger and he inched closer to support the younger man’s body upwards. ‘While you haven’t picked exactly the best moment to bring this matter up, I’m relieved to know we are on the same page.’ Tobirama said when his coughing finally ceased.

‘What?’ It was Madara’s turn to stare, albeit a bit dumbly. ‘I love you too, ridiculous Uchiha.’ Tobirama smiled that soft smile of his that always made Madara melt on spot and he couldn’t fight the urge to kiss the man. His action was followed by a choir of disgusted noises. ‘No, I can’t ever unsee this! Aniki, get a room!’ Takuma yelped, followed by several shouts of agreement from the rest of the teens.

 

Madara didn’t give a damn about anything else but the content hum of Tobirama and the happiness and affection he saw in his red eyes once their lips parted. ‘Now we’ve established our feelings are mutual, could we get back to the part when we deal with the sword sticking out of my stomach?’ Tobirama suggested nonchalantly and stifled a chuckle at Madara’s expression of utter panic.

‘For fuck’s sake, stop staring and do something you two, he’s bleeding out! He can’t die on me!’ Madara screeched, arms flailing. ‘Kindly please get out of our way then, aniki.’ Haruma answered flatly. ‘Right, right! Do your magic!’ Madara finally made space for Itama and Haruma whose palms immediately started glowing with healing chakra. Madara kept clutching Tobirama’s hand the whole time and reassured himself Tobirama was in fact still alive every ten seconds to the Senju’s vast amusement.

 

Under his watchful eyes the two young healers did their best. They managed to pull the sword out and close the wound with only minor problems that Tobirama promptly corrected. In the end there was only a faint scar left on Tobirama’s flat stomach when the glowing stopped and the boys cleaned the bloody mess on the floor.

 

'Whew! That was better than any of those stupid romantic stories Hashirama-kun likes to read. I don’t remember aniki fretting so much even that time Izuna returned from the mission with his skull broken and nursing a severe concussion.’ Takuma elbowed Kawarama when the drama ended and it was obvious Tobirama was just fine and the two started snickering, soon joined even by Haruma and Itama.

Madara’s furious glare did absolutely nothing to cease the giggling but Tobirama clearing his throat pointedly silenced the teens in a blink of an eye. ‘Since you two are in such a great spirit, you can certainly go and help elder Umiko with whatever she’ll need you to do. Be sure to eat all of her delicious biscuits she offers to you. And take your brothers too while at it.’ Tobirama ordered and a chorus of pitiful whines resounded all over the living room.

‘But Tobiiii, that’s not fair! We didn’t do anything wrong!’ Itama put on his kicked puppy eyes but to no avail. ‘You won’t die from helping an old lady. Now off you go.’ Tobirama pointed at the door. ‘That old hag who can’t bake for the love of gods is no lady though!’ Kawarama tried to protest for the last time but seeing the unimpressed expression Tobirama responded with, all of the four teens reluctantly stood up and made for the door grumbling.

 

‘One last question though. While this is all lovely and from my part I can say I’m very happy for you two, would it be too preposterous to ask for any context to your sudden infatuation for each other?’ Itama turned in the doorway as he was the one to voice what all of the boys wanted to know.

‘Yes, it would.’ Was the brisk reply from Madara. Like he was about to tell their baby brothers they were… ‘We’ve been sleeping together for months now.’ Tobirama on the other hand apparently had zero problem with that. As was undoubtedly his intention, everyone else in the room took various shades of red (Madara winning the contest for the brightest colour).

‘You just had to ask brother, didn’t you?’ Kawarama pulled a grimace like he was about to be sick. ‘Ewww! Now I won’t get rid of the thought for hours, thank you very much, Tobirama-kun!’ Takuma wailed dramatically. ‘I think that under the right circumstances, consent of both participants and proper hygiene it’s perfectly fine for a couple to…’ Haruma didn’t get to finish his observation as he was silenced by three hands at once.

‘For the sake of everything that’s beautiful including my blissfully oblivious mind, do not finish that sentence, Ruma!’ Kawarama growled threateningly. Madara agreed wholeheartedly for once. ‘I believe we can all agree this was sufficiently awkward for one afternoon. Be good boys for a change and go help elderly people in need now.’ The eldest Uchiha shoved the four teenagers out of the room and breathed out audibly in relief when the door shut behind them.

 

Tobirama, the smug shameless bastard, was chuckling from his spot on the futon. ‘Well, they did ask for clarification, didn’t they?’ He grinned in response to Madara’s exasperated glare. The Uchiha didn’t have the energy to argue any more so he just shrugged and sat down next to the Senju.

‘Now we have approximately ten minutes till they tell Hashirama and the fool barges in either crying and babbling nonsensically or trying to skin you alive for defiling me.’ Tobirama elbowed Madara who was currently glaring at the offending blade that was extracted from his Senju just a few minutes prior.

‘Somehow I can’t decide which option is worse. Maybe if he finds us making out he’ll just run away shrieking.’ Madara suggested. ‘It’s definitely worth the try.’ Tobirama grinned wickedly and leaned in for a kiss. ‘But promise me one thing.’ The Uchiha dodged and demanded firmly. ‘Anything, darling.’ Tobirama blinked to encourage him to continue.

‘Do not scare the living daylights out of me like that ever again.’ Madara looked him in the eye, dead serious. ‘I’ll do my best. We don’t want to cause you a stroke.’ Tobirama nodded, poorly concealing the grin tugging at the corners of his lips. ‘Good enough.’ Madara mumbled and finally claimed them for himself. Those ten minutes of having his newly acquired boyfriend just for himself had to be used wisely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Lemme know what you think! (:


End file.
